


Greyscale (A Soulmate AU)

by BlackWolfFire



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Injury, M/M, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Sad, Soulmate AU, no beta we die like men, on temporary hiatus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolfFire/pseuds/BlackWolfFire
Summary: "My name is Virgil Light. And I'm the first person in almost two hundred years born in Snowtop without a Soulmate."





	1. Recording

**You know that place between sleep and awake; that place where you can still remember dreaming? That's where I will always love you. That's where I will be waiting.**

**~Peter Pan~**

* * *

The camera shook a bit, static crackling across the screen before dying down, finally allowing a clear view of the person sitting before the lens. The boy brushed back his bangs, hand trembling. He let out a shaky sigh and opened his mouth.

_"It's December 27th, 2019. I'm making this little recording in case I don't make it through this. I'm going to tell you a story. Of growing up, friendship, love, loss, heartbreak, betrayal, and everything else that made me who I am."_ He smiled, eyes darting up above the screen for a moment.

_"You know how it goes. Until you meet your Soulmate, everything is black and white, it's an amazing and magical experience, yada yada yada."_ He snorted, curling his lip. It was obvious he didn't believe his words.

_"We get it. Love is supposed to be something everyone is in awe of. Something everyone longs to experience. Blah blah blah._ _"_

_"But in this town, you can't be too careful. In a small, tucked away little place called Snowtop Valley, not only could you be born living in shades of grey, you could have your Soulmate's name on your wrist, their first or last words to you on your arm, share physical defects or injuries...the list goes on forever._

_"My name is Virgil Light. And I'm the first person in almost two hundred years born in Snowtop without a Soulmate."_

_"I've been laying low for the past few years. Most of the people I used to be friends with back in Snowtop Valley are either dead, or don't remember me. That's for the best. If all goes well and I don't get caught, I might be home in less than a month. If not... I'll put in a good word with the devil for some of my former friends."_

_"If anyone knows Logan Moon, I need you to tell him that I'm alive. This is important. I've been hiding in Canada for the past few years. Contrary to popular belief, I_ _ **am**_ _alive, though."_ Virgil flinched, eyes flying up to stare off into the distance at something behind the camera. _"That's all the time I have. I'll explain more later, I promise."_ Virgil reached out to turn off the camera, and the screen froze.

Roman sits back and stares in shock at the screen. After several moments of dumbstruck awe, Roman scrambles to his feet and sprints for the door. "Logan! Logan, I know where Virgil is!"

Logan raises an eyebrow, not even looking up from his book. "Roman, you know as well as I do that you knowing Virgil's whereabouts are impossible. He hasn't been seen for years. It's best to assume that he was killed, thus why he disappeared off the face of the Earth."

Roman skids to a stop in front of Logan's chair, panting. "No, you don't understand. I just...I got an email...a video, really...Logan, you have to see it for yourself, for stars sake, I'm not making this up!"

A pause. When Logan speaks again, he sounds tired. Worn. "Roman... he's gone. Why you can't accept that, I do not understand, but you have to eventually let go. If you want some old video feed your delusion, please refrain from dragging me into it. You may have lost a friend, but I lost my husband. I don't believe you understand how painful it is to me for you to constantly bring up his name."

Roman collapses into a chair. "But the video..."

" _Roman. Enough._ "

"YOU NEVER LOVED HIM IF YOU'RE WILLING TO GIVE UP ON HIM SO EASILY!" Roman screams. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW YOU COULD BE SO EMOTIONLESS ABOUT ALL OF THIS! DON'T YOU GET IT? WE HAVE A CHANCE TO BRING HIM BACK, AND YOU'RE JUST SITTING HERE... READING!"

Logan blinks at him steadily, not letting even a trace of emotion show on his face, which only infuriates Roman more. Turning on his heel, he stalks towards the door. As he grabs   
the handle, he turns back one last time.

"When he shows up dead? I hope you know it'll be on you." The door swings shut behind him, leaving Logan alone. Standing in the middle of an empty room, clutching Virgil's poetry book to his chest, he finally allows his tears to fall.


	2. Insane

**Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live.**

**~Norman Cousins~**

* * *

It's been six years, four months, five days, twenty hours and seventeen minutes since he last saw Virgil. He hasn't been counting on purpose, he just automatically started keeping track. It was instinctual.

Roman's been getting on his nerves more and more often about videos. It's like clockwork. He'll bring one up at the same time every Monday night, then go silent about the entire thing until the following Monday.

Logically, he knows that yes, Virgil is dead. He had been there when the fire rained from the sky, seen when the town had burned to the ground, heard the screams. He had closed his eyes and ran as the heat pressed in around him.

He had been there when their house had lit up like a torch. He had watched in shocked horror as Virgil screamed at him to run. He had been there as the firelight flickered across the ground warping shadows and crackling in his ears. And he had been there when the house finally gave way to the flames, and collapsed, Virgil disappearing under the cascade of burning debris.

And he had been there, but he had done nothing.

The firelight had been cruelly beautiful, the vibrant orange mixing with deep blue and startling white to create an eerie sort of haunting aura around everything, almost like the burning halo of a corrupted angel.

There's still a small, twisted little part of him that wants Roman to be wrong, that sort of halfway _hopes_ that Virgil is dead. The alternative is too painful to consider.

Not knowing is starting to drive him insane.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if anyone is interested, I also have a discord server! It's sort of unpopulated at the moment, and I'd love the chance to talk with you guys!! The link shouldn't expire, hope to see you there!! 💕💕
> 
> https://discord.gg/KCcjCPv


End file.
